The Healing Pt 5: The Empire Strikes Back
by Matthew1985
Summary: This is another fanfiction, based on Star Wars, only this time, it's taken from episode 5.
1. Chapter 1: The Duel

**Chapter 1: The Duel  
><strong>

Upon landing on Bespin, also known as Cloud City, Luke finds his way through the facility looking for his friends, but also looking for Vader. As he passes door after door, the Force keeps leading him to his destiny.

At last, the carbonite chamber! Luke looks around and hears the gruesome breathing of Darth Vader's mask and turns and looks at the silhouette of the masked man. "The Force is with you, young Skywalker; but you are not a Jedi yet."

Luke walks up the orange-lit ramp toward the Sith Lord and in a stance, lights his lightsaber. Vader, at half-speed ignites his crimson red lightsaber and the battle begins.

Strike after strike the two enemies fight it out. Vader continuously trying to seduce Luke to the Dark Side of the Force. "You have learned much, young one."

Luke responds back, "You'll find out I'm full of surprises." The two lightsabers meet for about 10 seconds, and Vader over powers him. Luke sees his lightsaber clash to the ground. Vader down-strikes Luke and Luke rolls. Vader jumps and lands just missing Luke's fingers. "Your destiny lies with me, Skywalker. Obi-Wan knew this to be true." Luke denies this and falls into the chamber. Vader Force-points to a console just above Luke, and says, "All too easy." Luke Force jumps to the pipes above. "Perhaps you're not as strong as the Emperor thought." Looking up, Vader sees Luke, "Impressive, most impressive." Luke somersaults and lands and points an exhaust pipe at Vader and reaches for his lightsaber. "Unhn!" The lightsabers meet again, "Obi-Wan has taught you well, you've learned to control your fear." Two clashes later, "Now, release your anger, only your hatred can destroy me." Luke defends his ground, striking at Vader, moving toward and with one push, Vader falls backward into the void.

The search begins again, Luke is walking, sensing the presence of Vader in the Force. leaving Luke to deflect as best he could. Only this time, the Force is strong with Vader and with It, he moves parts of the facility toward Luke, who is weak against this power. One giant passes breaks a window and sends Luke flying. Vader looks down and sees Luke struggling to get away from the long fall.

After another search, Luke's spooked by Vader in the corner and with faster speed and breathing, Vader takes the offense. After several clashes, Vader pushes Luke down, points his lightsaber at Luke, "You are beaten. It is useless to resist. Do not let yourself be destroyed as Obi-Wan did." After a few clashes, Vader gets nabbed in the shoulder, but after a loop, Luke loses his hand. The fight is over. "There is no escape. Don't make me destroy you."


	2. Chapter 2: The Revealing

**Sorry, readers. It's been a while since I've update this story. I've had many things going in my private and public life. I hope you've enjoyed chapter of the second part of Star Wars Redone. I'm doing this in inspiration of Mickey Skye's story "Anakin's Redemption." Great story by the way! Here's chapter 2. I know it's short, but it's a cliff hanger. (Spoiler Alert)**

**Chapter 2**

**The Revealing**

Vader pleads with Luke, reaching out to him. "Luke, you've not yet realized you're importance. You've only begun to discover your power. Come with me, and I will complete your training. With our combined strength, we can end this destructive conflict and bring order to the galaxy. Luke, in anger and rage over the loss of his hand, says defiantly, "I'll never join you!" Vader keeps pleading, "If you only knew the power of the Dark Side, Obi-Wan never told you what happened to your father." Still defiant, Luke moved to a lower part of Cloud City's air shaft and said, "He told me enough! He told me you killed him." Vader said, "No, _I_ am your father." Luke didn't believe it. He refused to believe. Vader says, "Search your feelings, you know it to be true."

Luke thought about this in the Force. "If you are my father, then I'm in your service. I'll help you defeat the Emperor." Vader acknowledged this. "Good, son, good. Come." Luke walked slowly toward his father. "I'll restore your hand and lightsaber. I will train you even more than Kenobi did. We will destroy the Emperor and bring peace to the galaxy." Luke nodded, "I'll help you, if you help me find Han and Leia. Lando has taken the Falcon." "I know, son. We'll catch up to them." "What are you thinking of doing to them," Luke asked suspiciously. "You'll see, son. You'll see."


	3. Chapter 3: Meeting the Falcon

**Chapter 3:**

**Meeting the Falcon**

Luke and Vader arrive on the Star Destroyer, with Luke in vibro-chains. The commanding officer looks at Luke then at Vader. "Ahem, Lord Vader. The Millennium Falcon has been in our scopes, awaiting you orders, sir." "Good." As they get to the bridge, Vader issues a command, "Hail the ship. And get me Boba Fett." "Yes, sir."  
>On the Falcon, Lando, Chewie and Leia are racing Slave I, Boba Fett's ship. "Sir," says C3PO, "we're receiving a distress signal from the Star Destroyer. Oh my, from Lord Vader himself!" Lando opened hailing frequencies. "This is the Millennium Falcon, Lando Calrissian speaking. Who" "Captain Calrissian, lower your shields and prepare to be boarded and brought in. Surrender to the Empire." "Never!" Luke stood toward the communications console. "Leia, it's Luke. Listen, I'm with Vader, as a prisoner, I'll explain later. Do as Lord Vader says." "Lando covered the receiver, "Are you sure you can trust him?" "Vader, no; Luke, yes." "Luke, this is Lando, tell the Dark Lord, we'll surrender." "Lord Vader has received your reply", the commanding officer said. "What do you want to do about General Fett?" "Bring him here, with Captain Solo, at once." "Yes, sir. And him?" Nodding toward Luke. "Make sure he's well taken care of, fix his hand, and allow him to have his lightsaber." "Yes, sir, my Lord".<p> 


	4. Chapter 4: Betrayal

**Chapter 4: Betrayal**

As the Millennium Falcon boarded the Star Destroyer, the crew was immediately taken to the detention block. Luke was glad to see Leia and Chewie, along with the droids. Lando got to know Luke. "I understand you helped in keeping the Princess safe," Luke said. "Yes ," replied Lando, "I had a backup plan." "What about Han?" Leia asked. "I heard he's been taken to Jabba the Hutt." "No, he's coming here," Luke replied. "Why?" asked Lando. "I believe Vader has another plan in place. We should hear from him soon."

As Slave 1 was approaching the Star Destroyer, Boba Fett he told the men to take Solo out before him. The men pushed the slab of carbonite toward Vader. Boba Fett said, "What's this about? I was just reaching Tatooine." Vader replied, "Release him." The men did as ordered. A noise was heard from the slab and the figure of Han Solo turned red and cleared to allow Han to breathe. "Captain Solo, you're on the Star Destroyer," said Vader. "You are not my prisoners." Vader lifted a hand, Han Solo thought he was going to be choked; instead, it was Fett who was losing breath. "Please, Vader. Don't do this." "I have no further need of you." Fett collapsed to the ground. "Get rid of that."

One of the lieutenants approached Vader, "My Lord, Jabba the Hutt wishes to speak to you." "Open a channel," Vader said. The lieutenant acknowledged. "The mighty Jabba asks why he has not received his deal, the illustrious Captain Solo," the protocol droid translated. "You, oh mighty Jabba have been a curse to me for as long as I can remember. You are in no need of Captain Solo. Right now, a contingent of my men have been your prize for being the greatest gangster in the galaxy. Or should I say, the most ugly slime-ball! Begin". At the word, "begin", Vader's Fist, the 501st Legion, attack the palace, leaving no one alive. Jabba is dead! Other legions attacked camps of Tusken Raiders.

"Well, I guess I owe you one, Lord Vader." Han Solo said. "You owe me nothing, Captain. I only ask that you take your ship back and escort us to Coruscant." "Coruscant, huh? We'll I guess you're into something sinister or something good. Let me get Chewie to start up the ship." Han left for the hangar. Luke looked at his father. Vader said, "Release him of his chains." The officer did as commanded. "Now, son, fulfill your destiny. Join me and we will rid the galaxy of the filth that is the Sith." "Father, you're surrendering to the Republic?" "Yes, son, but no one must know, yet." "I'll keep it between us for now, Father." "Good, now join your friends. I'll be right behind you." Luke started toward the Falcon, "And Luke," Luke turned back, Vader put up his hand, "Your lightsaber. You'll need it soon." "Thank you, Father." Leia approached Vader, "I sense something different about you, Darth Vader. And I feel that we are connected somehow." Vader looked down at his daughter, "All truth will be revealed in time, Princess. For now, join Captain Solo and his crew. I'll be right behind you." Vader turned to his most superior, "Admiral Piett, when the shuttle leaves, commence auto-destruct sequence. Get your men out of here and make your way to the orbit of Coruscant. I'll meet you there shortly." "Yes, Lord Vader. Prepare for auto destruct sequence."

When the shuttle left the hangar, escape pods from all over the ship launched, within minutes, the Super Star Destroyer, and two other SD's made a collision course and blew into oblivion. The Empire was falling.


	5. Chapter 5: Vader's Surrender

**Chapter 5: **

**Surrender**

On board the Millennium Falcon, with Han and Chewie at the helm, the rest of the party sit in the lobby, sans Lando. Lando had gone back to Bespin (Cloud City) to further his business. The crew was making a trip to Coruscant, the galaxy's city-planet. Luke and Leia were sitting with Vader and the droids.

Han walked in and said, "Hey guys, looks like we'll be reaching Coruscant in a matter of hours, so just sit tight and enjoy the ride." He slumped into his executive chair with Chewie sitting adjacent him. "So, why are you with us and not the with Empire, Vader?"

"Let me tell you all the truth about me. I'm not originally a Sith Lord. I was once a Jedi Knight since the time I was brought in by Master Quin-Gonn Jinn. Obi-Wan Kenobi and Master Yoda trained me. By now, Master Yoda, who still lives, is making his way to Coruscant as we arrive to meet them to discuss my surrender. My name is Anakin Skywalker. I am the father of Luke and Leia. The Dark Side of the Force and the Emperor seduced me into this mask and uniform. I no longer wish to be Darth Vader, I want my old self back and I'm willing to accept the consequences for the actions I took during the Clone Wars."

Han sits there as Luke and Leia are learning this new revelation of their father. "So why Coruscant?" Han asked. "Because that is the seat of power, Captain. Your superiors should be notified of my surrender at once. But also, the Emperor is expecting me to meet him there soon. We must be ready."

"Hey 3-PO, is there a way to contact Coruscant from this distance?" asked Luke. "Oh, yes, Master Luke. I'll get R2 on it right away." The golden droid and the astro-mech did what they could.

"Oh my, Master Luke, Captain Solo. Mon Mothma is asking to speak to Princess Leia Organa. Most likely about the surrender of Darth Vader, I believe."

As Leia activated the comm., a holo-image of Mon Mothma appeared. "Princess Leia, it is an honor to speak with you. How can we help you?" Leia answered, "Madame Mothma, as a representative of the Republic, I seek an audience with the Senate members. With us, on the _Falcon _is imperial warlord Darth Vader. He asks that the Council has clemency on him, as he wishes to surrender to the Republic and help the Rebellion in its fight against the Empire."

"Let Lord Vader come to Coruscant. If he is to surrender, he'll give us information on whereabouts of the hiding places of all the Imperial soldiers and the location of the Emperor. We expect all of you here as soon as possible. Master Yoda has arrived from Dagobah and is ready to hear Lord Vader's proposal."

"We'll be there in a hour, Milady," Han assured her. "We'll be waiting."


	6. Chapter 6: Arrival on Coruscant

**Chapter 6:**

**Arrival on Coruscant **

As the Millennium Falcon made their landing on Coruscant, in from of the Senate building and the Jedi Temple, the crew were met by Mon Mothma and Master

Yoda, who arrived earlier in the day. "See you, so soon. Strange this must be, hm?" Master Yoda said. Luke snickered and introduced the rest of the crew.

Chewie bowed, and Han followed. "Welcome to Coruscant, Mr. Skywalker. I hope you'll have a pleasant stay here on Coruscant." She looked at Vader, "Lord

Vader, you're under arrest by the Galactic Senate of the Rebellion. I believe you wish to surrender openly?" "Yes, milady," said Vader. Vibro-chains were put on

his wrists. "Take him to holding." Guards escorted Vader, and Mon Mothma turned to Leia and embraced her. "I'm so sorry about what happened to Alderaan. I

hope the plans you have are sufficient." Leia responded, "Yes, I hope so too. Artoo-Deetoo should have those plans. And C-3PO was very helpful in getting a

communiqué to you in such a short time. I hope this trial that Vader's going through will be fast. The Empire is not defeated yet." "I'm aware of that, Leia."

Turning to Captain Solo, "I thank you for your assistance in this matter, Captain. I hope it wasn't too out of your way." "Oh, think nothing of it, milady," Han

smiled curtly.


	7. Chapter 7: The Senate Hearing

**Chapter 7: **

**The Senate Hearing**

All the senators who survived Order 66, which primarily destroyed the Jedi Council, gathered in the Senate Opera House. Rebellion leader Mon Mothma brought this meeting to order. "Ladies and gentleman of the Senate. We open this trial up to access the surrender of the imperial warlord Darth Vader. Many things have been horribly done in the name of the Empire. Now, Lord Vader wishes to surrender and make amends for the wrongs he's done. He's supported by the crew of the valiant Captain Han Solo of Corellia and the Millennium Falcon. The Senate has learned the true name of Lord Vader: Anakin Skywalker, father of Luke and Leia Skywalker, and creator of the protocol droid C-3PO. Are there any objections to this surrender?"

Cackling was heard all over the Senate Hall as Emperor Palpatine made his Sithly entrance. People were looking around to see where the sound was coming from. Up above the left hand side of the crew, the Emperor came down a pod and said, "Lady Mon Mothma, I hope I didn't hear that the illustrious Darth Vader wishes to SURRENDER!" Looking to Vader, "You are mine, Lord Vader. You will do my bidding." Lightning bolts flashed from his fingers. Out of nowhere a green light-saber ignited. "Much to learn, you still have, Lord Sidious." Yoda stood at a stance. "If so powerful you are, prove it, you will." In all his anger, Lord Sidious raised his hands and said, "I defeated you before, Master Yoda, and I'll defeat you again." "Not anything to say about it, we have." Then 3 light-sabers ignited. "Mon Mothma, leave us, you must. This battle, for the Jedi Council it is." And the battle soared for hours on end as senators scrambled out of the Senate opera hall. "The reign of the Sith shall end here," Vader said. "You have lost. I am no longer your servant, Sidious. I'm a Jedi. I am Anakin Skywalker. And I will defeat you." Sidious answered snarlingly, "Then you will die." Sidious ignited his red lightsaber. Vader deflected a few blows and caught the Emperor's hand, breaking his wrist. In a Jedi move, Vader turned and stabbed Emperor Palpatine in the heart. The Emperor fell off the pad to his death. As the rest of the crew were panting for breathe, Luke and Leia embraced their father in the corridor. "Now the Jedi shall rule the galaxy and the Force will be balanced." Yoda approached them in the corridor. "Well, you have done, Master Skywalker. Fulfilled the prophecy, you did." Out of nowhere, Ben Kenobi appeared, "I'm very proud of you, Anakin. Master Yoda, I believe it's time to remove that mask. I ask that we conduct the ritual of healing." Yoda nodded, "I agree."

Mon Mothma ran to Leia, "Are you alright, Princess?" Leia laughed, "Yes, we're fine. The Sith have been defeated. Palpatine is dead." Mon Mothma looked at the masked man, thanking him. Vader has fulfilled his duty. " Thank you, Lord Vader." "Anakin, ma'am. My name is Anakin Skywalker." "As you wish, Master Skywalker. Thank you for what you did here today. May the Force be with you! The Senate has accepted your surrender and your actions today have been your proof that you are once again a member of the Galactic Alliance. You are hereby pardoned of any and all crimes from Order 66." Beaming with delight towards such a small group, "Senate adjourned."


	8. Chapter 8: The Healing

**Chapter 8:**

**The Healing**

The crew of the Millennium Falcon arrive at the med-bay on Coruscant's Senate palace. Anakin was still in his mask and suit, with his son, daughter and friends standing at the door. Luke says, "You ready, Father?" Vader (Anakin) looks at his son, "Yes, son. I am ready. Let the healing begin." Medical droids approached Vader. "Please lie down, sir." Vader did as instructed. "I need everyone to wait in the lobby, please. This process will take some time." Yoda motioned the remaining party into the Jedi Council chambers and had them sit in the library. "Here, the Archives are, of the great wars of the Sith and the Jedi. Learn, you must, young Skywalkers, of the Clone Wars and of Vader's fall to the Dark Side of the Force." As the son and daughter of the Chosen One look around the Archives, Han and Chewie remained seated. Yoda approached them. "Strong, you are not, in the ways of the Force; but strong is your love for the daughter of the Chosen One. And you, Chewbacca, good to see you again, it is. A long time, has it been." Chewie growled a respectful reply to the aged Master. "Now I know why you people believe in and what you believe about the Force. I never understood it before. I thought it was a 'hokey religion'. I guess I was wrong. I'm sorry if I offended you, Master Yoda." Yoda softly chuckled, "Offend me, you did not, Captain Solo. If open your mind, you do, learn as the Skywalkers will of the Force, you will. Much time and training it will take. Patience, you must have." "I'm not a patient man, to be honest." "In time, learn it you will. Since no bounty of your life, there is, more time you have to learn the Force." Han narrowed his eyebrows, "How did you know of the bounty on my head?" Yoda smiled, "Know your mind, I do." He chuckled his way to the library sections where Luke and Leia were reading. "Learn something, you have?" Leia looked at Yoda, "We want to know, is our mother still alive?" Putting his head on his chin, Yoda responded, "In time, reveal that, we will." "We?" asked Luke. "The Council, young Skywalker, will reveal your mother's true fate."

C-3PO walked into the room. "Excuse me for the interruption, but Master Skywalker, that is Master Anakin, is being moved to the bacta tanks. I suggest you children will want to look upon your father. Oh what a progress he has made in the past hour."

The Jedi's children made their way to the bacta tanks and Leia gasped. "Is that my father?" Yoda approached the glass, "Your father, he is. Healed much, he has." Han and Chewie approach from behind. "New legs, arms and hands. Wow, what a piece of work he was before this." Chewie growled in agreement. The med-bay came toward the party and explained: "The patient has suffered severe damage to his body, probably from past battles. It will be several hours before he's able to regain full use of his legs. For now, a wheelchair or a sitting pad, similar to Master Yoda's would be sufficient alleviation. Now, please wait in the lobby. There is still work to be done. I will call Master Yoda when Master Skywalker is ready." The party departed again.

Leia was softly weeping, "Leia, what's wrong?" Luke asked. "I can't believe that's him," she said. "All this time I thought Bail Organa was my father. But now, I know the truth. I'm actually happy, Luke. I'm happy to see Father again." Luke looked at the bacta tank holding his father, "So am I, sister. So am I."


	9. Chapter 9: The Healing Cont

**Chapter 9:**

**The Healing Continues **

After several hours in the bacta tank, Anakin Skywalker was resting peacefully and with the help of the medical droids gaining strength in his new legs. Although, he needed the pad, the doc-droid suggested walking on his legs to build blood flow. His children were a tremendous help in his recovery. On one of those recovery days, Master Yoda comes in. "Master Skywalker, much improvement there has been. Very exciting this must be, hm?" "Yes, Master Yoda. I was wondering what's the Council decision with me still being a Jedi. Will I be allowed to operate on Coruscant? Is there a trial?" Yoda put hand to chin. "Much patience, you must have. A trial there will be. Secure in your powers always, you will be. Forget that, you must not." "Yes, Master Yoda."  
>The children started coming in to the apartment room. "Morning, Father," the children echoed and embraced their father. "After your meal, a session of the Council, there will be." Anakin nodded, "We will be there, Master Yoda."<br>As they made their way to the Council chambers, Han and Chewie caught up with them, with the droids not too far behind. "Hey guys. Hope you had a lot of rest, Mr. Skywalker. A big day, today, eh?" Anakin shook Han's hand, "A big day, indeed, Captain. I would like to thank you for the correspondence with my son and daughter. I'm sure you have family to attend to." "Actually, no. I don't have any family left, except for Chewie." "I see," Anakin understood. "Well, I'm sure Master Yoda wouldn't mind inviting you to the trial, despite the Council chamber's being so small." "Yeah, I'm sure we can stick around." Anakin looked at 3-PO. "Well, my golden friend, I'm sure you're glad to get your memories back from Tantive IV." (Luke and Leia had gotten the original memory chip while Anakin was resting on Coruscant's med-bay.) "Oh, yes, Master Anakin, I'm very glad to have my original programming and memory intact once again. I hope to continue my unending service to you and your children for as long as you need me." Anakin slapped a hand on his goldenrod droid's shoulder. "And good morning to you, R2." R2 responded with a chirp. Yoda motioned Anakin into the round Council circle. "And now the time is, young Skywalker."


	10. Chapter 10: Anakin's Jedi Trial

**Chapter 10: **

**Anakin's Jedi Trial **

Yoda found his original seat. Just like old times, he used his wisdom in the trial of Anakin Skywalker. "Now, call I do, the old Council members." Yoda closed his eyes, as did the others, except Han and Chewie. "Come my Masters, beseech thee, I do." One by one, ghostly figures of Masters long dead since the Clone Wars came forth from the netherworld of the Force. Obi-Wan, Qui-Gonn Jinn, Ki-Audi Mundi, Shaak Ti, Plo Koon, and Mace Windu, among others found their seats. Yoda opened his eyes. "Masters, welcome you I do. Here gathered before is the Chosen One, Anakin Skywalker. Now, decide we must, whether or not on the Council, he can be." Mace Windu looked on Anakin. "You've brought balance to the Force, Anakin. However, what you've done can not go unpunished." "I understand, Master." Mace continued, "You've also broken the Code of Attachment and married a woman and had two children. While we have been watching Luke and Leia, what you've done reflects on them. Do you understand?" Anakin had his head lowered, "Yes, Master Windu."

Qui-Gonn walked toward Anakin. "Skywalker, I was always thinking that you would be the Chosen One. And I was right, but I was also wrong. The Masters saw something, as did Obi-Wan, that something was not right in the Force, where you were concerned. I'm sorry that you had to go through the phase of Darth Vader; but I'm glad you're back, as is the Council." Anakin looked up, "Thank you, Master Jinn." Yoda asked, "Anything to say, have you?"

Anakin took a deep breathe, "I ask for forgiveness for what I've done to the Council of Knights. I also will accept any consequence for my actions. What I did was horrific and there's nothing I can do to change that. I only ask that you allow my children and I to stay together. That is all." Obi-Wan answered, "The Council will grant your request. They will share in your sentence." Yoda: "Exile, your sentence shall be, from Coruscant for 10 standard years. When complete that is, return, you may, to your living quarters." Mace interjected, "Masters, may I suggest that Anakin use this exiling sentence to right a personal wrong?" Yoda: "Granted is your request, Master Windu. What suggestion do you have for Master Skywalker?" Mace Windu answered, "Find Senator Amidala."


	11. Chapter 11: A Trip to Naboo

**Hey folks, just want to say to all the people who have favorited my story: Thank you very much. I guess I'm doing something right at least. **

**Yes, Padme is back and so will be another familiar character for the prequel trilogy, maybe two characters.  
><strong>

**Chapter 11:**

**A Trip to Naboo**

Mace Windu met Anakin in the Chosen One's apartment. Luke and Leia, with the rest of the crew of the Millennium Falcon. As Anakin was packing, he asked

the ghostly Windu, "What's important about the Senator, besides the fact that she's my wife?" Windu, "The Council has been thinking that the Code of

Attachment, which is forbidden, should be vetoed in order that marriages, within the Jedi way of life, should be encouraged, rather than shunned. Having a

family will grow the Jedi way of life as never before. We, the Council, believed that what you did was right. Now all you have to do is ask Padme for

forgiveness for what you did to her. I'm sure she'll find it in her heart to forgive again. Master Yoda and I, and Master Kenobi all see the love you had for her

20 years ago, and that love can rekindled again. Good luck, Anakin." Anakin shook hands with Windu (which is possible with the Force) and said, "Thanks."

As Anakin walked through the door, he observed both of his children all packed and waiting. "Where are we going, Father?" Luke asked. "Naboo. Contact

Captain Solo and get the Millennium Falcon ready." He saw C-3PO coming. "Threepio, you and R2 ready?" The golden 'droid stopped, "Oh, yes, Master

Anakin. Ready as we'll ever be."

Leia heard her comlink go off, "Yes, Han?" "Hey, your Highness, the Falcon is ready to depart when you slow-pokes get on board." Leia smile and snickered,

"We're on our way, flyboy." Master Yoda was approaching the family, "When find Amidala, you do, bring her here. Train her, we will." Anakin bowed, "Yes,

Master Yoda."

As they made their way to the landing pad, Mon Mothma approached Anakin, "Master Skywalker, what of the Imperial officers who've surrendered?" Anakin

replied, "Bring Piett to me." Admiral Piett, in chains as a condition of surrender approached. "Admiral, you may know me as Lord Vader, but I am no longer a

Dark Lord. You may address me as Master Skywalker. Clear?" Piett nodded. "Mon Mothma, I want the admiral to report to the Death Star, and destroy the

Mustafar system of planets, that way memories of a time long gone are no more. Then I want the admiral and all his men to go to Tatooine and fix the mess

that Jabba the Hutt left behind." Mon Mothma acknowledged the request and escorted the admiral and all his men to the shuttle Tyderian. As the men were

aboard, they took off in the shuttle and did the former Dark Lord's bidding. On a comlink to Piett, Anakin said, "May the Force be with you."

Within minutes, the Millennium Falcon was on its way to Naboo.


	12. Chapter 12: Arrival on Naboo

**Say hello to our dear friend from Naboo...(Read the chapter)  
><strong>

**Chapter 12:**

**Arrival on Naboo**

As the crew were approaching Naboo, Anakin gave coordinates to Captain Solo for Theed, the capital of Naboo. As the crew were getting ready, Luke and Leia talked to their father, "So, do you think Mom will forgive you for what you did to her?" Anakin looked on them and said, "I hope so."

"Land in the shaded jungles, we don't want to attract attention," Anakin ordered Solo. "What kind of attention?" "From the Theed government, or the Gungan armies. They may not know the extent of what's happened in the past 20 years, but Amidala has been under very tight security from what I've read." "I see," said Han. "We'll stay here." "Luke and Leia will follow behind me. No one else, not even the droids." Han acknowledged. Luke and Leia put on dark clothing to conceal their presence.

As the trio was making their way to the residence, they fell back to a bush and Anakin hushed the twins. Anakin got out his binocs and saw a Gungan dozing in a chair right in front of a door. Anakin thought to himself, "It can't be." He turned back to his children and gave them a Jedi signal, using his hands. The kids understood and all three disappeared. In the Force cloak, the trio approached the door and very slowly, Anakin put his hand to the Gungan's mouth. Of course, the Gungan tried to cry for help, but was stopped by a Jedi mind trick. "Quiet! If you cooperate, you'll live. You understand me?" The Gungan nodded. "Now, what's your name?" The Gungan whispered, "Mesa be called Jar Jar Binks, representative of the Senate from Naboo. Whosa are yousa?" "I'm an old friend. It's been a while since we've seen each other. I'm Anakin Skywalker"

The Gungan looked at Anakin up and down. "What are yousa doing here? Yousa bombad, Yousa tried to kill de Senator. Mesa cannot allow you to enter this place. Yousa must leave now!" Anakin tried to bargain with the Gungan, "Jar Jar, wait." Then a couple of clicks were heard and Anakin suddenly had a rifle to his head, "Don'ta yousa move, bombada Jedi. Yousa going to the boss, yousa in big doodoo." Anakin had his hands raised. To his left, he saw his twins struggling with other Gungans. "Stay calm."

"What's going on here?" A woman looked around and turned and saw Anakin standing there, hands behind his back. A Gungan retrieved a lightsaber from all 3 of them. The woman looked at Anakin. "Hello, Padme." Without missing a beat, Padme slapped him, hard. "How dare you come to me, especially at this time of the night. What do you want?" "What I want is to talk. I know what I did to you was wrong. I want to say I'm sorry and to introduce you to my children. Your children, our children." Padme looked to her right and saw Luke and Leia, still struggling. She lifted a hand and the two Gungans released their hold. "Children? My children?" Tears started falling. "Luke? Is it really you? And Leia." "Hi, Mom," Luke said. "Hello, Mother," Leia followed. They embraced their mother for the first time. "Oh, Anakin, they're wonderful. It's been too long." Anakin agreed, "Yes, it has. It's also been too long since I've held you." Padme lifted up a hand, "That's not gonna happen. You don't deserve my love. My children do; but you don't. You almost killed me on Mustafar, and you could've killed them. If not for the Force, they wouldn't be here right now." Anakin: "Padme, that's the past. I'm not the Dark Lord anymore. Sidious is dead. The sith are abolished from the galaxy. I conquered the Dark Side. Please, you must understand." Padme: "What I understand is this: (Tears filling her eyes again) You broke my heart, Ani. You called me a liar when I said 'I love you' and you almost killed Obi-Wan and me. There is nothing you can do to regain my trust or my love. Now, please take your leave and never come to me again." Anakin: "I have a proposition. Master Yoda wants you to come with us to Coruscant." Padme looked back at him, "Yoda? Why?" Anakin responded, "Perhaps you should let him explain." She looked at her kids and asked, "Do you trust your father, Luke?" Luke approached Padme and looked at his father, then at her. "Yes, I trust him, Mother. I find no deceit in him." Leia also approached, "I'm with Luke on this one, as well, Mother." Padme looked at the Gungan, "Jar Jar, release Anakin." "Yes, milady." She looked again at her kids and then at Anakin, "I'll trust your word, Ani, only because the children support you, but don't come to any rash conclusions about us." Anakin nodded, "Understood, my lady." Padme loaded a bag and asked Luke, "How did you get here?" "A Corellian ship called the Millennium Falcon. The Captain is a Han Solo and Wookie companion named Chewbacca." "Chewbacca, from the Clone Wars?" Luke smiled, "Yeah, I guess so. Master Kenobi is with them as well." Padme raised her eyes, "Kenobi's alive!" "Yes, Mom. He's alive, although a lot older." Padme looked at Anakin, "Take me to your ship. Jar Jar, follow us." The group all made their way to the ship. Startled, Han and Chewie pulled out their weapons, "Hold it." The Gungan did the same, "Yousa stand down." Han put his hands up, Chewie stayed in his stance. "Okay, I'm putting my blaster down. Chewie, stand down." "Stand down, all of you. Lower your weapon, Captain Tarpals," ordered Padme. "Captain Solo, I'm Padme Amidala Naberrie Skywalker, wife of Anakin; daughter of Ruwee and Jobal Naberrie, former queen of Naboo; mother of Luke and Leia. I know you're hear on a mission from Yoda to take to Coruscant." "Uh, yeah, that's the plan, Your Worship. Unless, of course, you want to stay here, which is totally fine with me." "Captain, if the Grand Master of the Jedi asks for me, I'll answer. Please take me to Coruscant." Han looked at Luke and Leia and then at Chewie. "Start her up." Looking back at the guests, "Find a place to sit and strap yourselves in. All aboard for Coruscant."


	13. Chapter 13: Coruscant Bound

**Chapter 13: **

**Coruscant Bound**

Padme approached the cockpit of the _Falcon. _"How long 'til we reach the city?" Han looked at her, "Still a couple of hours out. Don't worry, Madame Senator,

we'll get there safe. All those who were loyal to Vader, er, Anakin, when he was Vader, have all surrendered to the Republic. We're in no immediate danger."

Padme nodded assuredly. She gave a hug and greeting to Chewbacca. "Thank you, Captain." Padme turned around and saw Anakin there. "I'm glad you're free

of the Sith. I've been talking to the children and I believe you. When you said you've changed, I hesitated. But now I know that you're you and not some

imposter. Sorry I slapped you." Anakin smiled, "I deserve it. No need to apologize, my love. I'll always be here for you. I'll never betray you again." "Oh, excuse

me, sir," the golden 'droid passed and headed for the cockpit. "3PO? Are you forgetting someone?" The droid turned around. "Miss Padme? How exciting it is to

see you alive, though albeit confusing." Padme: "Hello, 3PO. Yes, it's me. Miss Padme, at your service." She grinned. "Now the whole family is back together." A

few beeps later, 3PO translated "Artoo says his greeting as well." Padme padded R2 on the dome.

After a few hours of rest for the guests, Han Solo went to the speaker, "Attention Skywalker and company: We're coming out of hyperspace. Prepare for

landing, please. Coruscant orbit is just a few clicks ahead, all personal, prepare for landing. Solo out."


	14. Chapter 14: Meeting YodaPadawn Appts

**Chapter 14:**

**Meeting Yoda**

When the Millennium Falcon landed on Coruscant, only Yoda was there to greet them. Padme approached the Jedi Master and bowed. "Master Yoda, my

children and my husband tell me that you wish to speak to me." Yoda nodded and led them to the Jedi Council Dome, "Speak to you, the Council will. Train you,

we must, with permission of yours, of course." Padme became confused. She asked, "Train me?" Yoda softly laughed. "Hm. Train you as a Jedi we will." Then a

voice and spirit of Mace Windu appeared, "You're the wife and mother of Jedi, it seems only logical to train you as well."

Padme wanted to resist. "I'm a Senator, I can't be devoted to two different movements that are so against each other." Yoda interjected, "Political foes, we

are not. No longer do the Sith rule the galaxy. Reigns high, peace does." Windu looked at Padme. "Milady, I believe, along with Yoda and the Council that

marriages within the Jedi way of life should be allowed. The Code has been changed. The Council also sees the love of your daughter and Han Solo reaching

a climax. Is this not true, Padawan Leia?" Leia: "Yes, Master Windu, it is true. Han and I are in love as much as my parents are." Windu looked at Han, "Do

you deny what Leia has confirmed? Do you concur, Captain?" Han: "Yes..er, Master Windu. I concur with Leia. I love you as much as she loves me." Windu:

"It's settled then. Marriages in Jedi will be encouraged from now on. However, the Code of having one apprentice/padawan is still in effect. So Anakin, you

must choose your Padawan for yourself. Of course, any Padawan you take will not replace Ahsoka Tano. I'm sure you'll train your chosen apprentice well,

with the Council's help." Anakin bows, "I understand Masters. I will like to have my son Luke as my apprentice, if that's alright, son?" Luke excitingly agreed

and hugged his father. "Then I will train Leia", said Obi-Wan. Leia accepted. Master Yoda was last. It didn't take long for the Grand Master to make his

decision. "Choose, I do, the wife of the Chosen One."

As Windu departed, he said to all of them, "May the Force be with you".


End file.
